Amor prohibido
by Mikan-chan02
Summary: Esta historia cuenta un romance entre dos hermanos, Mikan y Natsume, pero por supuesto no les sera tan fácil superar los problemas que se les interpondrán para poder estar juntos ¿Vencerá el amor?
1. Presentacion

**Hiii! Aquí comienza otra nueva historia, esta vez Mikan se enamora de Natsume, su hermano mayor y Natsume de Mikan, su hermana menor… pero no les resultara tan fácil estar juntos ya que algunos problemas se interpondrán entre estos hermanos enamorados**

**Capitulo 1: Presentación**

Bueno, empezaremos presentando a los personajes principales, Mikan y Natsume, sus padres, su hermana pequeña y algunos de sus amigos.

Mikan Yukihara es una chica huérfana, actualmente tiene 8 años pero a lo largo de la historia pasara a los 15.

Es pequeña, con grandes ojos color avellana, mejillas sonrosadas piel perfecta y de porcelana, con pelo largo castaño. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara y es muy optimista, aunque también pesada y llorona cosa que hará que su hermano la moleste

Natsume Hyuuga actualmente tiene 10 años pero a lo largo de la historia pasara a los 17

Es un chico fuerte, con ojos color carmesí y pelo un pelo despeinado color azabache, en general es serio y callado pero mientras continúen los capítulos se irá volviendo más cariñoso, sobre todo con una cierta castaña

Aoi Hyuuga tiene 2 años, es la viva imagen de su hermano Natsume y de su madre Kauri

Su comportamiento es gracias a dios similar al de Mikan, siempre sonriente y juguetona

Kauru Hyuuga, es la madre de sangre de Aoi y Natsume, tiene 32 años

Ryo Hyuuga, es el padre de sangre de Aoi y Natsume, tiene 37 años

Ruka Nogi actualmente tiene 10 años y es el mejor amigo de Natsume

Su comportamiento es lo contrario de Natsume, es amable y cariñoso, con ojos azules y pelo rubio

Hotaru Imai actualmente tiene 8 años y es la mejor amiga de Mikan

Su comportamiento es igual o peor al de Natsume, es fría y seria, menos con Mikan (a veces) tiene los ojos violetas a juego con su pelo corto

Si os preguntáis porque Mikan tiene distinto apellido al de sus padres y hermanos, aquí os dejo el flashback

**En un pueblo perdido de Japón, una mujer hermosa llamada Yuka Yukihara miraba al bebe que tenía en los brazos con orgullo, a su lado estaba Izumi, su marido**

**La bebe que tenía en brazos se llamaba Mikan, tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana y un cabello castaño, con una nariz pequeña y mejillas sonrojadas**

**-Se parece tanto a ti Yuka- Dijo su padre admirando a la niña**

**-Y tiene la misma sonrisa que tu-La madre repondio**

**Pero de repente el padre cambio la cara al escuchar un ruido extraño**

**-Yuka, esconde a Mikan mientras voy a ver quienes son- El padre ordeno**

**Yuka obedeció y escondió a Mikan en un armarito de la habitación, pero palideció cuando escucho el ruido de un arma disparar, salió corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de su marido, que estaba tirado en el suelo con un balazo en el corazón**

**-Izumi!- Yuka grito y bajo corriendo hacia su marido fallecido, llorando**

**-Donde esta la caja fuerte- Dijo uno de los atracadores**

**-No lo sabras nunca- Yuka respondió con veneno en sus palabras, aun llorando**

**Uno de los atracadores la cojio del cuello, pero ella siguió sin responder, minutos después fallecia con un balazo en el corazón **

**-Sabe que ahora no podremos encontrar la caja fuerte?- Uno de los atracadores le dijo al jefe**

**-Dejalo, ya vendremos otra vez, vámonos antes de que venga la policía- dijo y se fueron, dejando a Mikan llorando a causa de los ruidos**

**Unos minutos después Kauro Hyuuga, la mejor amiga de Yuka desde la infancia iba a visitar la casa Yukihara, tenia un hijo llamado Natsume, de dos años**

**Llamo al timbre, pero como no abria nadie giro el pomo… y estaba abierta**

**-Que raro- pensó –Yuka e Izumi no suelen dejar la puerta abierta nunca-**

**-Se asusto mas cuando escucho a una niña llorar –sera Mikan?- se pregunto**

**-Yuka! Izumi! Estais en casa?- Gritaba por la casa, pero algo raro ocurrió**

**De repente Kauru se paro, con los ojos abiertos, tapándose la boca para intentar no gritar, pero no pudo**

**Lo que tenia delante eran lo cuerpos de Yuka e Izumi en el suelo, muertos, se le escapaban las lagrimas**

**Subio las escaleras hacia el lloriqueo de la niña –por favor que este bien- se decía a si misma**

**Por suerte abrió el armario y se encontró con Mikan llorando, intacta, Kauru la abrazo llorando, se acurruco en un lado y se quedo allí hasta calmarla, a Mikan y a ella misma, después llamo a la policía para contar lo ocurrido**

**Como Yuka e Izumi no tenían familia, Kauru prefirió quedarse con la niña antes de darla en adopción, Mikan se quedaría con el apellido de Yuka por respeto, la cuidaría junto a su otro hijo, natsume **

Y asi Mikan se unió a la familia Hyuuga, como Kauru tampoco tenia mas familia aparte de Yuka, que era como una hermana acepto con gusto a Mikan, no tanto como Ryu, que nunca acepto a Mikan a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kauru

**Holaa! Bueno, este capitulo es mas cortito porque es la presentación, pero los siguientes serán mas largos**

**Os gusto? Solo teneis que comentar para que pueda subir el siguiente cuanto antes recuerden que me encantan los comentarios**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Segundo capitulo! Aquí ya empieza la historia verdaderamente, espero que os guste **

**Capitulo dos: Un sentimiento encontrado**

Era un domingo por la tarde en casa de los Hyuuga, Mikan, una chica de 8 años estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su hermano Natsume de 10, su hermana pequeña, Aoi, dormía la siesta, su madre estaba cocinando la cena y su padre como de costumbre, en su despacho trabando, reinaba la tranquilidad, pero al parecer y por un culpa de un hermano aburrido, esta paz no durara para siempre

-Natsume- Mikan lo llamo con ojos de cachorrito

-Hn?- respondió *Esa cara otra vez no* Pensó

-Pon mi programa, esta a punto de empezar!- Dijo Mikan dando saltitos por el sofá

Natsume lo haría sin preocupación, pero esta vez le apetecía chinchar un poco a su hermana pequeña

-No- dijo sonriendo, pero no una sonrisa normal, tenía un toque de maldad

-Eh?- dijo parando de saltar –Pero me toca a mí! Tú has visto el tuyo!-se quejaba Mikan haciendo pucheros

-Ya, pero no me apetece ver esa estupidez- Su hermano replico ignorándola y volviendo a buscar otro canal

Mikan, que no sabía qué hacer decidió tirarse encima de su hermano para coger el mando, primero forcejearon un poco

-Es mío!- Mikan intentaba deshacerse de las manos de Natsume, que la habían cogido por las muñecas

-Ni en tus sueños enana- Dijo riéndose Natsume, siempre fue un niño serio, cosa que heredo de su padre, pero a veces con Mikan eso cambiaba, sentía que era feliz a su lado, claro está que su orgullo no le permitiría decir esto en voz alta

En cambio Mikan se llevaba el día quejándose de su hermano, aunque su hermano la chinchara ella se lo pasaba genial peleándose con Natsume día a día, o jugando con su hermana e incluso ayudando a su madre a hacer tareas de casa

Una cosa que Natsume no se esperaba, es que Mikan hiciese un movimiento brusco, ya que cayeron del sofá al suelo, Mikan debajo y Natsume arriba

Momento incomodo para los dos.

Natsume no podía negar que su hermana era hermosa, aunque le dijera fea para molestar, y tenerla tan cerca no ayudaba a controlarse, el corazón le empezó a latir rápido, que porque? Porque sus labios estaban a centímetros de rozar los de Mikan

Mikan se sonrojo fuerte, siempre había pensado en su hermano como un ser raro que la protegía, aunque debía admitir que a sus 10 años era muy guapo

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Natsume hizo algo un poco raro? Pero que más da, era lo que le decía su corazón no?

La beso

Fue un beso rápido, en el que Mikan se sorprendió un poco, tanto que incluso se asusto que si ese era su hermano o no, Natsume, al sentir que Mikan no correspondía al beso se sintió rechazado y se levanto rompiendo el beso y subiendo a su cuarto corriendo, de un portazo

Mikan se quedo sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado y en el beso, la verdad no respondió por miedo a que el dijera algo, de repente empezó a sentir que el corazón le latía mas rápido, se relajo e intento subir al cuarto de su hermano

*Toca Toca* Llamo

-Vete, ya puedes ver tranquila tu programa- Se escucho una voz desde el interior, un poco enfadada

-Pero Nat…- No la dejo terminar porque Natsume grito que se fuera, asustada obedeció y se fue a ver su programa, triste por haber enfadado a su hermano

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, Kaoru pregunto porque Natsume estaba arriba y no quería salir, la respuesta de Mikan fue –Se ha enfadado por un juego-

A la hora de la cena mientras Mikan ponía la mesa y Kaoru despertaba a Aoi, Natsume y su padre bajaron de la sala de arriba a la mesa

Reinaba el silencio.

-Y bueno Natsume, algún examen?- Su padre pregunto, Mikan se tenso

-Si, sobresaliente en Lengua- El respondió tranquilo

-Bien, como siempre. Y tú?- Dijo mirando a Mikan

-Yo, eh… bueno veras… s-sus-suspenso en Matemáticas- dijo tartamudeando y con la cabeza agachada

-Hn, asique sigues sin servir para nada eh? Nose como aun no te he dejado en la calle, seria me…- Ryu fue cortado por Kaoru

-Basta! Ya sabemos que Mikan no es my buena en matemáticas pero yo la ayudare, no vuelvas a decir eso de ella- Dijo defendiéndola, Mikan se levanto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, llorando

Natsume la siguió, puede que estuviera dolido por lo del beso, pero las palabras hirientes de su padre pasaron el límite, como se le ocurría decir que no servía para nada?

Llevo a Aoi a su cuarto mientras sus padres se peleaban, el entro sin llamar y se encontró con Mikan en un rincón, llorando bajito

-Mikan?- Pregunto acercándose a ella, estaba hecha una bolita, con ojos hinchados y lagrimas por toda la cara

-Vete por favor, padre no querrá verte aquí, además, no sirvo para nada… que más te da consolarme- Decía con voz ronca

Natsume la cogió y la abrazo, Mikan se sorprendió pero al momento se acurruco en sus brazos, llorando

Se quedaron así un rato, luego Mikan se levanto y se seco las lagrimas, luego ayudo a Natsume a levantarse y todo se quedo en silencio

Mikan se acerco a su hermano, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara dijo

-Perdóname- y mientras Natsume pensaba que quería decir Mikan le sorprendió

Se puso de puntillitas, le cogió del cuello y lo beso cerrando los ojos lentamente, Natsume en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era un beso le siguió el juego y le cogió de la cintura cerrando los ojos.

Ellos sabían que estaba mal, que no debían hacerlo ya que eran hermanos, pero no podían ignorar que sentían algo el uno por el otro, que amaban estar juntos y molestarse mutuamente.

Y así, surgió su primer beso.

**Ya está el segundo capítulo! Ya que me pedisteis que siguiera y os gusto, me adelante y lo escribí hoy, no sé si me dará mucho tiempo a seguir con capítulos cada dos días porque estoy con los exámenes finales de trimestre, espero que en semana santa pueda escribir todos de un tirón **

**COMENTAD! Os gusto?**


	3. Esta bien?

**Me estoy esforzando mucho para poder hacer los capítulos en tan poco tiempo, a veces la inspiración se va y no puedo escribir nada xd Espero que os guste, al final responderé a algunos comentarios, así lo iré haciendo en toda la historia**

**Capitulo 3: Esta bien?**

Después del beso, los dos niños se fueron a la cocina para ayudar a su madre a recoger la mesa, nadie hablo mientras ya que su padre se fue a su despacho otra vez, se quedaría allí hasta las tres de la mañana para levantarse a las ocho, prácticamente no tenia vida y nadie sabía como Kaoru pudo enamorarse de tan perdidamente

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Mikan se levanto, se ducho y se puso uniforme del colegio, consistía en una falda larga azul a cuadros con un jersey rojo y el nombre "Gakuen Alice Academy" en el, se puso sus medias y unos zapatos negros, Kaoru le cogió una coleta alta y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, mientras Mikan recogía sus cosas y esperaba en la puerta

Natsume tenía el mismo uniforme solo que con pantalones y sin medias, el llevaba el pelo despeinado, cogió su maleta se despidió de su madre y se fue junto a Mikan al colegio

El camino fue muy incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería hablar asique solo miraban a los lados intentando no sonrojarse hasta llegar a la casa de Hotaru y Ruka **(Es raro, si, pero son hermanos lo que pasa que de diferente padre) **Cada uno se separo y se fue andando con uno de los dos hermanos

Los hermanos Imai/Nogi se desconcertaron, Mikan ahora mismo debería estar corriendo y gritando pero estaba callada y pensativa, Natsume por otro lado ignoraba a todo ser cercano a el

-Está bien, alguien va a decirme que pasa aquí?- Hotaru exploto ante los dos hermanos

-Nada- Natsume dijo secamente, giro los ojos y se fue para otro lado intentando esconder su rubor, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Hotaru, al igual que el de Mikan

-Y porque os sonrojáis?- Pregunta Ruka, vale, la curiosidad les está destrozando por dentro

-No es asusto tuyo Ruka- Volvió a decir el pelinegro y entraron en Gakuen Alice, cada las chicas se fueron hacia su clase y los chicos a otra

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus compañeros de clase

-Hola Mikan! Has estudiado para el examen?- Anna pregunto

-Si, el de matemáticas de hoy- Nonoko siguió la frase. Anna y Nonoko eran gemelas y parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para terminar las frases de todo lo que dicen, al principio es un poco confuso pero te acabas acostumbrando

-Ex-Ex-EXAMEN?- Mikan grito a todo pulmón mientras se quedaba pálida

-Osea, que no has estudiado- Tsubasa, un amigo de Mikan hablo, el estaba enamorado de Mikan desde que entraron en el colegio pero nunca lo quiso decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Mikan ya que temía que lo rechazara

-N-No T.T- Lloriqueaba Mikan por los pasillos

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, cuando en vez de venir su profesor de Matemáticas (Jin-Jin, el más estricto de todos los profesores)

-Atención alumnos, vuestro profesor de Matemáticas el señor Jinno no ha podido venir hoy- Dijo Narumi mientras llegaba revoloteando a la clase con su tutu rosa

3…2…1

-SIIIIII!- El grito de una castaña y la otra mitad de la clase se escucho por todo Gakuen Alice, pero los demás alumnos sabían de que se trataba, esa felicidad solo se podía deber a la ausencia de Jinno

\- (-.-´) Bueno, al parecer tendréis periodo libre, portaos bien y no hagáis ruido, adiós amorrres!- Narumi volvió a salir revoloteando con otro tutu esta vez lila y mandando besos voladores a los niños, que ponían cara de asco

La clase de Mikan estuvo hablando, pero mientras con la de Natsume

A Narumi le tocaba ahora con esta clase

-Hola amorcines!- Narumi vino bailando ballet con un traje de conejito **(Como se cambiara tan rápido?)**

-Gay!- Se escuchaban algunos gritos desde la clase al profesor

-(T.T) Respetadme por favor- Lloriqueaba el profesor

-Pues deja de ponerte en ridículo- Natsume dijo serio

-Pero Natsy, no seas tan malo conmigo- Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así otra vez- Amenazo Natsume

-Va-vale Natsy… digo Natsume- Narumi aclaro

-Bien, ahora tenéis el examen de Lengua, poneros en cuatro filas sin hablar- Mandó

Todos los alumnos cogieron sus bolígrafos y se pusieron en cuatro filas listos para el examen

Mientras tanto en casa de los Hyuuga…

Kaoru preparaba a Aoi para llevarla a la guardería, hace una semana que empezó y ya había hecho un montón de amigos y fans

-Bueno Aoi, hoy empieza una semana más en la guardería, te haces tan mayor- Decía con los ojos brillantes, la niña solo puso una cara desconcertada y a la vez linda

-Oye Aoi, que pasaría si vieses algo que no debería ocurrir, pero que sabias que iba a pasar?- Le pregunto Kaoru a la pequeña en sus brazos

-Es verdad, como me va a responder un bebe? Debo dejar de tomar tanto café- Se decía a si misma

En Gakuen Alice…

Toco la campana del recreo, todos los alumnos se fueron al recreo

Pero un cierto pelinegro estaba andando por los pasillos cuando vio algo que le hizo sentir raro.

Era una pareja de tercero de la E.S.O por los pasillos, besándose **(Siempre hay alguna pareja así por los pasillos, al menos en mi instituto xd)**

Natsume se quedo mirando un momento, entonces sintió como unas cosquillas en la barriga, como si necesitara algo… De repente se le ocurrió una idea, alomejor eso le quitaría ese cosquilleo y le haría calmarse

Busco a Mikan por todo el instituto hasta encontrarla comiendo en el comedor al lado de un chico de pelo azul, y ojos a juego.

Esto le hizo sentir celos, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese chico acercarse a SU Mikan? Se acerco a ella y la cogió de la mano llevándosela hacia la esquina de un pasillo alejado de personas y cámaras e ignorando los gritos de su hermana

-Natsume! Que haces? Suelta- Pero Mikan fue cortada por los labios de su hermano, Natsume la había acorralado en la pared ara besarla.

Era eso, lo que necesitaba para acabar con ese cosquilleo en la barriga tan molesto… un beso de su hermana

**Y qué tal? No me ha quedado tan bien como me lo esperaba pero bueno xd hare los capítulos mas cortar para que la historia sea más larga **

**Ahora responderé algunos comentarios vuestros**

**Cuti unicorn: Gracias por los ánimos! *Te da un pañuelo de papel para la nariz* A mí me gustan las relaciones de amor Hermana-Hermano prohibidas .**

**Lau-chan200111: Yo seguiré lo más rápido que pueda, pero no tardes con tu nueva historia, me encanta! Y suerte con los exámenes a ti también**

**Kat2003: Aun no tengo pensado que pasara después pero bah, me vendrá la inspiración poco a poco**

**Gotcha720: Gracias! Seguiré lo más rápido que pueda n.n**

**Angelsvampire29: Gracias **** ¡**

**Ana98 lopez: Yo también espero con ansias inspiración . No tardare mucho en subir el próximo**

**Lakshmy99 Lo subiré lo más rápido que me deje el instituto, gracias por los ánimos! **


	4. Se fue

**Hola! Al fin termine otro capitulo (Espero que no me matéis por tardar tanto) intentare subir este y otro más para compensaros**

**Capitulo 4:**

Natsume se quedo mirando un momento, entonces sintió como unas cosquillas en la barriga, como si necesitara algo… De repente se le ocurrió una idea, alomejor eso le quitaría ese cosquilleo y le haría calmarse

Busco a Mikan por todo el instituto hasta encontrarla comiendo en el comedor al lado de un chico de pelo azul, y ojos a juego.

Esto le hizo sentir celos, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese chico acercarse a SU Mikan? Se acerco a ella y la cogió de la mano llevándosela hacia la esquina de un pasillo alejado de personas y cámaras e ignorando los gritos de su hermana

-Natsume! Que haces? Suelta- Pero Mikan fue cortada por los labios de su hermano, Natsume la había acorralado en la pared para besarla.

Era eso, lo que necesitaba para acabar con ese cosquilleo en la barriga tan molesto… un beso de su hermana.

Mikan se quedo quieta, los besos entre ellos eran muy sencillos, aunque llenos de amor y necesidad

_-Empújale- _Decía su mente pero… ¿Para qué empujarle? Ella sabía que amaba los besos que su hermano le daba ¿Para qué mentirse a ella misma?

En cuanto a Natsume se le quito el cosquilleo término el beso, Mikan estaba un poco desconcertada porque su hermano se fue corriendo después de eso

-¿Qué hace?-Se dijo a si misma

Segundos después apareció el señor Jinno

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Yukihara?- Pregunto subiéndose las gafas de fona mafiosa

-Ehh, y-yo…. Vine porque se me cayó un lentilla, si jeja- Dijo tartamudeando

-¿Así que usted tiene lentillas?- Decía, obviamente poco convencido

-Ehh, s-si ah y *Se agacha y hace como que coge algo del suelo* Mire! Aquí esta!- Dijo Mikan

-Así? Déjeme ver-

RIIIIIGGNN

La sirena del final del recreo sonó cortando a Jinno y salvando a Mikan

-La próxima vez no se saldrá con la suya Yukihara- Dijo y se fue, Mikan se quedo mirando asustada y a la vez aliviada por la sirena, pero un tono rojo se apreciaba en su cara y no, no era sonrojo.

Su hermano la había dejado tirada! Cuando lo vea le echara una bronca monumental

Mikan seguía en sus pensamientos cuando recordó que el recreo ya había terminado

-QUE LLEGO TARDE!- Se escucho una niña por todo el instituto y colegio

**3 Horas más tarde**

-Ehh Hotaru, que larga se me han hecho las clases- Decía Mikan arrastrando su mochila detrás de Hotaru, la cual esperaba a su hermano y Natsume ignorando a la castaña

-Pero si te has quedado dormida- Hotaru decía tranquilamente

-Ya, pero me despertó y luego no me pude volver a dormir- Dijo sonrojada de vergüenza

-Ya estamos, vamos?- Dijo Ruka, pero Mikan recordó lo que le hice su hermano antes y exploto

-NATSUME, COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME ALLI SOLA, VENIAN JIN-JIN- Mikan le gritaba, Natsume casi se atraganta ¿Qué pasaría si se le escapara que se besan? ¿Les separarían? No, No podría aguantar sin su Mikan.

-Que hacíais en ese lugar tan escondido?-Hotaru pregunto

-Como sabes dónde estábamos?- Mikan pregunto sonrojándose

-Bueno, os vi yendo hacia allí- Respondió calmada

-Le di dinero, pero no quería que Koko viera que tengo porque me pediría- Dijo rápidamente Natsume

Hotaru no respondió, pero ella no se lo había creído y parece que su hermano tampoco

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, hasta mañana Hotaru- Dijo Mikan, ella iba hacia la derecha y ellos hacia la izquierda

Cuando iban a medio camino de su casa

-Ne, Natsume- Pregunto Mikan

-Hn?-

-Porque me llevaste allí para besarme?- Pregunto, la verdad Natsume no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo quería quitarse ese cosquilleo, además un beso de la castaña no es algo que se pueda rechazar tan fácilmente

-Tenía un cosquilleo- Dijo y se acabo el tema, habían entrado en su casa

-Por fin habéis venido! La comida se estaba enfriando, lavaros las manos e ir hacia la mesa- Kaoru dijo mientras preparaba la silla de Aoi

Lo do hermanos obedecieron, se lavaron las manos y se fueron a comer

-Y papa?- Mikan pregunto, ya que solo habían puesto la mesa solo para tres

-Le han encargado un viaje de negoción, volverá en tres días, no os ha dicho nada para no preocuparos- Dijo sonriente su madre, por una vez Mikan suspiro de tranquilidad, su padre aun no la había aceptado

-Bueno Mikan, podrás respirar tranquila unos días- Kaoru sabía que su marido no la aceptaba, que era un adicto al trabajo y muchas cosas más, pero ella aun así lo amaba, y no sabía porque

**Bueno, se que este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero no tengo tiempo y esto es todo lo que he podido escribir **

**En cuanto pueda subiré otro, comentad!**


	5. Noticia inesperada

**Aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo de Amor prohibido, me he quedado un poco parada, porque tengo demasiadas historias y la creatividad no me viene todos los días, siento la tardanza**

**Capitulo 5: Noticia inesperada**

-Y papa?- Mikan pregunto, ya que solo habían puesto la mesa solo para tres

-Le han encargado un viaje de negocios, volverá en tres días, no os ha dicho nada para no preocuparos- Dijo sonriente su madre, por una vez Mikan suspiro de tranquilidad, su padre aun no la había aceptado y eso era muy incomodo

-Bueno Mikan, podrás respirar tranquila unos días- Kaoru sabía que su marido no la aceptaba, que era un adicto al trabajo y muchas cosas más, pero ella aun así lo amaba, y no sabía porque de hecho ni ella ni nadie

Después de comer, la familia se puso a ver una película, ya que era viernes y al siguiente día no tenían colegio

-Bueno, creo que me voy con Aoi-chan a dormir, cuando tengáis sueño apagar todo, hasta mañana- Dijo Kaoru y se fue a dormir con Aoi, que ya estaba completamente dormida

Mikan se puso nerviosa y Natsume tenso, era un poco incomodo todo este asunto

-Mikan- Natsume rompió el silencio

-S-si?- Respondió nerviosa _Tranquilízate tonta, solo haces esto mas incomodo_ Dijo para sí misma

-Le has contado algo ha Hotaru sobre…. _**eso?**_\- Dijo recalcando la palabra eso como sus rondas de besos

-Eh-h no, no me ha preguntado nada- Dijo más tranquilamente, aunque se sonrojo al pensar en _**eso**_

-No creo que se hayan creído la excusa, si te preguntas no le digas nada, es demasiado peligroso- Le respondió mirándole a la cara

-Porque?- Inocentemente pregunto, a ella le dolía no poder demostrar su amor a su hermano en publico

-Pues, Mikan porque somos hermanos, que dirían de nosotros nuestros padres y la gente? Seguro que nos mirarían mal- Explico el azabache

-Pero no compartimos sangre, en realidad no somos hermanos de verdad- Vergonzosamente dijo

-Mikan, yo también quiero poder besarte en público y protegerte siempre pero por ahora no sería lo más correcto- Con tristeza le tuvo que decir a su hermana, que fue perdiendo el brillo en los ojos

-V-vale- Dijo Mikan tragándose el nudo en la garganta

-Anda vamos a dormir- Natsume cogió a Mikan al estilo princesa para llevarla a dormir, alomejor así le subía la moral

-Nat-Natsume que haces?- Roja como un tomate pero feliz pregunto

-Bueno, así es como se trata a una princesa no? Mi princesa- Ante esto se sonrojo más aun, pero Natsume se gano una sonrisa de Mikan, de esas que el tanto ama

Cuando la dejo en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches tonta- Dijo y se iba a ir

-Natsume- Le llamo

Natsume se acerco a Mikan cuando ella lo cogió por el cuello del pijama y le acerco la cara para besarlo, un dulce beso de buenas noches

-Así mejor- Dijo riendo la castaña

-Al final no eres tan vergonzosa eh?- Con cara picara la miro riendo, Mikan se sonrojo y le echo

**Mañana del sábado**

Una castaña se levanto muy alegre, para ver a su hermana Aoi saltando por la cuna

-Ey Aoi, quieres bajar ya?- Le pregunto sonriendo, Aoi respondió con otra sonrisa

Cuando bajo, su madre Kaoru estaba haciendo pancakes con chocolate mientras Natsume ponía las cosas del desayuno

-Buenos días!- Ella dijo alegre dejando a Aoi en la trona

-Buenos días Mikan, veo que hoy has madrugado eh?- Kaoru se reía antes la cara de Mikan, ella se solía despertar a las 12:00

-Eso significara que va a pasar algo bueno!- Ella ilusionada dio un salto, pero se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo

Kaoru fue a ayudarla mientras Natsume intentaba no estallar de risa, como su madre, que disimulaba mejor

-Podéis reíros- Dijo y madre e hijo empezaron a reírse, tanto que Mikan les siguió, hasta Aoi, que no entendía nada

-Onee-chan, Onii-chan de que os reis?- La pequeña Aoi dijo sin entender nada

-De lo torpe que es tu Onee-chan- Natsume respondió aun riéndose

-Seguro que tú también te caer a veces- Mikan le miro semi cabreada

-No, porque no soy tan torpe como tu- Respondió sacándole la lengua

-Hm- Ella cruzando los brazos dijo

-Pues Mikan, ahora que recuerdo tengo una anécdota perfecta- Kaoru empezó

-MAMA, NI SE TE OCURRA- Natsume grito

-Pues veras, Natsume tenía la edad de Aoi, cuando se quedo dormido en el suelo de casa, el día de año nuevo. A la hora de levantarse se cayó de culo con su propio charco de babas que había dejado, y para colmo, se le cayó una bandeja de pastelitos de chocolate derretido en la cabeza que llevaba tu abuelo- Dijo recordando la caída de su hijo con sus propias babas

Mikan estallo de risa

-Asique, el gran Natsume nunca se ha caído con sus babitas?- Dijo Mikan mientras Natsume miraba a su madre con cara de _te voy a matar por decir eso_

-Onii-chan torpe- Dijo la pequeña, cosa que hizo que se rieran aun más

-Hasta la niña lo sabe- Mikan le saco la lengua

-Hn- Ahora era la hora de que Natsume se enfadara

De repente sonó el teléfono, Kaoru lo cogió

-Si?-Y empezó a hablar con quien se suponía que era su marido

Los niños empezaron a desayunar y tirarte trozos de tortitas

Después de casi una hora en la que Kaoru al parecer se peleo con un hombre, fue donde los chicos, pero tenía un aura triste

-Quien era?- Natsume pregunto, quitándose un trozo de tortita del pelo

Kaoru se echo a llorar, abrazando a Mikan

-Q-que pasa?- Asustada la castaña pregunto

-M-Mikan, pro-prométeme que no… no me odiaras nunca- Le susurro, aunque lo suficiente para que Natsume lo oyera

-Mama, no me asustes, ha pasado algo malo?- Natsume exploto de curiosidad y preocupación, mientras bebía zumo

-Mikan… tu padre te ha inscrito en un internado de América para mejorar tus estudios… Y-yo lo siento tanto- Kaoru dijo llorando en el hombro de la pequeña, rompió la promesa de no dejar sola nunca a Mikan

**Y bien, sé que me he llevado años para terminar este capítulo, pero no tenia demasía inspiración, además estamos en épocas de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada. Intentare subir capítulos más rápidamente**

**Lo mejor es que el siguiente no tardara, asique hoy o mañana estará subido**

**Dejen comentarios!**


	6. La ida

**Y como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que aunque me llevo un poco más de tiempo, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capitulo 6: **

-M-Mikan, pro-prométeme que no… no me odiaras nunca- Le susurro, aunque lo suficiente para que Natsume lo oyera Después de casi una hora en la que Kaoru al parecer se peleo con un hombre, fue donde los chicos, pero tenía un aura triste

-Quien era?- Natsume pregunto, quitándose un trozo de tortita del pelo

Kaoru se echo a llorar, abrazando a Mikan

-Mama, no me asustes, ha pasado algo malo?- Natsume exploto de curiosidad y preocupación, mientras bebía zumo

-Mikan… tu padre te ha inscrito en un internado de América para mejorar tus estudios… Y-yo lo siento tanto- Kaoru dijo llorando en el hombro de la pequeña, rompió la promesa de no dejar sola nunca a Mikan

A Natsume se le cayó el vaso del zumo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos… como su corazón

Mikan en cambio estaba seria….callada

-Que pasa mami?- La pequeña Aoi se preocupo al ver a su madre llorando

-Nada Aoi, todo está bien- Entre sollozos le dijo a la pequeña, sonriéndole, sería mejor si no se enteraba tan pronto

Mikan se tapo los ojos con los flequillos, ocultando sus ojos llorosos _tienes que aguantar_ se decía para sí misma

-Cuando y cuanto tiempo me voy?- Dijo de repente, aunque se le notaba esas ganas inmensas de llorar que todos esperaban que pasaría

-Mañana, la academia dura hasta llegar a los 15 años- Kaoru avergonzada dijo, ella llorando y su hija menor afrontándolo como debería hacerlo ella

-Voy a hacer la maleta- Dijo en un susurro y se fue corriendo a su habitación

-Como has dejado que se la lleve?- Natsume dolido dijo

-Lo siento, el no me dejo decidir nada- Lloraba su madre, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes de perdón

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa haberte casado con el monstruo ese- Con rencor dijo Natsume y corrió con Mikan

Cuando llego a su cuarto la vio sacando una maleta y metiendo su ropa en ella, se asusto.

¿De verdad se dejaría llevar?

-Mikan! Que haces?- Natsume la cogió por la muñeca y la aparto

-Suéltame! No ves que no vamos a poder hacer nada? El me odia! Soy… soy una estúpida-La castaña no aguanto más y empezó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano

-M-Mikan, no, no quiero que te alejen de mí…. Tan difícil es entender eso para ti?- Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos

-Solo somos niños, no podemos hacer nada- Le abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho

-Sabes que volverás cuando tengas 15 años?… no podre durar siete años sin verte- Ahora que lo pesaban, eran demasiados años

-Seguro que me visitareis… además, así papa estará orgulloso de mí- Mikan intentando sonreír dijo, pero eso no cambio la cara del azabache

Todo se quedo en silencio, ellos se quedaron abrazados deseando que no se acabase nunca

Después de un rato abajo sonó el timbre, era su padre

-N-no venias m-más tarde?- Kaoru disimulando la voz rota y las lagrimas le pregunto

-Con el asunto de la academia he venido más temprano. Ayuda a Mikan a hacer la maleta con todo lo necesario, mañana por la mañana vendrá una limusina para llevarla al aeropuerto- Ryu dijo serio y fue a su despacho, probablemente ni saldría de allí hasta mañana, si es que iría a despedir a Mikan. Kaoru subió hasta el cuarto de Mikan, por suerte Natsume había escuchado los pasos de su madre y se había ido corriendo a su habitación

-Estas segura?- Su madre le pregunto, quizás si ella se oponía podrían cambiar algo

-Nada va a cambiar que no quiera ir, el solo quiere perderme de vista, y yo lo hare-La palabras de Mikan llegaron al corazón de Kaoru, pero ella no podía hacer nada, seguro que Ryu no aceptaría el divorcio y no se podrían escapar, realmente Kaoru no tenía nada.

Hicieron la maleta en silencio, ninguna de las dos tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar

Si os preguntáis que está haciendo el azabache, los sabréis más adelante

**Más tarde**

La familia se sentó a comer, pero hoy nadie hablaba ni siquiera Aoi que se había enterado de que Mikan no volvería y se quedo dormida del llanto

-Y bueno Natsume, que harás cuando no esté esta para molestarte? Al fin empezaras con el futbol? Te v- Ryu no pudo seguir porque Natsume le corto

-BASTA! Crees que puedes tratarla así?! Tiene nombre, se llama MIKAN! Y por si no lo sabías, por tu culpa no voy a poder verla en siete malditos años!- Estallo, primero se la lleva y luego pretende insultarla

-Crees que puedes gritarme así niñato!- Dijo y fue a pegarle una torta en la cara, cuando Mikan se puso por medio y le dio a ella, tirándola al suelo

-Mikan!- Grito Natsume, que fue a socorrer a su hermana

-Tráete a Mikan arriba- Kaoru cogió a Aoi y se fue junto a Natsume, que cargaba a su hermana arriba

-En que te has convertido?- Kaoru le dijo antes de subir

**Arriba**

-Mikan está bien?- Pregunto su madre

-Si, se está despertando- Natsume más relajado dijo

-Lo siento- Fue lo primero que dijo Mikan

-Lo sientes porque? No has hecho nada malo- Kaoru junto a Natsume estaban desconcertados

-Porque si no me hubiese levantado no hubiera pasado esto-

-No, si él no te hubiese tratado así no hubiera pasado nada, tranquila- Natsume la tranquilizo

-Bueno, iros a dormir ya, Natsume quédate con Mikan y Aoi aquí, no quiero que Ryu suba- Kaoru dijo y se fue hacia la cocina, probablemente tendrían una pelea así que Natsume se bajo de la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta

-Que tal si dormimos los tres juntos? Como una despedida- Mikan intento sonreís, pero le era imposible

-Vale- Fue lo único que dijo Natsume

Mikan y Natsume se tumbaron mirando el uno para el otro con Aoi en medio _parecemos un matrimonio de verdad_ la castaña se sonrojo al pensar eso

-Buenas noches- Dijeron los dos hermanos, mientras Aoi ya estaba dormida, aunque antes de dormir, entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron una de sus últimas sonrisas verdaderas

**A la mañana siguiente**

Toda la familia estaba triste menos Ryu, que seguía igual se serio que siempre

Hasta que llego la hora que todos esperaban con temas, la limusina había llegado, Mikan se encontraba en su habitación, recogiendo las últimas cosas cuando llego Natsume

-Mikan, escapémonos- Serio dijo

-No me vais a hacer cambiar de opinión, iré y ya- Dolida dijo, si pudiera escaparse lo haría, pero no había opción

-No te voy a poder convencer entonces- Desilusionado dijo, aunque se paro en frente de ella

-Bueno, al menos un beso de despedida no?- Un poco en broma dijo, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la castaña

-Ven aquí, te voy a echar de menos-Natsume se acerco a Mikan hasta besarla, poso sus manos en sus caderas y ella sus manos en su cuello, aunque este no era un beso normal, se notaba las ansias de poder quedarse junto, pero sabían que no pasaría

-Mikan baja!- Ryu grito, bueno, era hora de irse

Mikan y Natsume se dieron el último abrazo, pero cuando Mikan iba a salir, Natsume la llamo

-Espera!- Dijo y le entrego una caja roja

-Que e- No pudo terminar por que Ryu la volvió a llamar, ella bajo corriendo

-Te quiero- Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar del azabache, antes de que se quedara en la habitación solo, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo para poder llorar libremente un rato

Después de que Mikan fuera terriblemente achuchada por su madre y Aoi, se despidió y salió fuera para encontrarse con Ruka y Hotaru

Aunque Hotaru estaba llorando

-Te vas y no me dices nada? Porque? Quédate… por- No pudo terminar porque Mikan la abrazo

-Es una elección, volveré, te lo prometo- Para tranquilizarla dijo y se fue con Ruka

-Cuida a Hotaru y a mi hermano, no dejes que se derrumbe por favor, ah, entrégale esto- Dijo y se abalanzo a Ruka para darle un abrazo, esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara

Por si no lo sabéis, Ruka está enamorado de Mikan desde hace unos dos años, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie

-Prométeme que los cuidaras por mi- Le dijo a Ruka en el oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya con lagrimas en los ojos fue hacia el coche

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio por la ventana la figura de Natsume desde la ventana de su cuarto, mirándola con ojos lagrimosos

Y lo último que vio el uno del otro fue un intercambio de sonrisas tristes

**Fin! Me quedan un poco cortos, pero los intentare hacer más largos la próxima vez**

**Espero que os guste y que comentéis! Bye**


	7. El viaje

**Nuevo capítulo! No soy de las que sube un capitulo de cada historia cada día así que subiré capítulos de las historias en las que este inspirada **

**Espero que os guste!**

**Capitulo 7: El viaje**

Después de que Mikan fuera terriblemente achuchada por su madre y Aoi, se despidió y salió fuera para encontrarse con Ruka y Hotaru

Aunque Hotaru estaba llorando

-Te vas y no me dices nada? Porque? Quédate… por- No pudo terminar porque Mikan la abrazo

-Es una elección, volveré, te lo prometo- Para tranquilizarla dijo y se fue con Ruka

-Cuida a Hotaru y a mi hermano, no dejes que se derrumbe por favor, ah, entrégale esto- Dijo y se abalanzo a Ruka para darle un abrazo, esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara

Por si no lo sabéis, Ruka está enamorado de Mikan desde hace unos dos años, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie

-Prométeme que los cuidaras por mi- Le dijo a Ruka en el oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya con lagrimas en los ojos fue hacia el coche

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio por la ventana la figura de Natsume desde la ventana de su cuarto, mirándola con ojos lagrimosos

La última mirada que se intercambiaron fue una triste sonrisa de despedida. Mientras Mikan dejaba caer las últimas lagrimas hacia su hermano.

El camino fue largo, Mikan se olvido totalmente de la caja y la metió en su maleta. Saco sus auriculares y su ipod para después abrazar a sus piernas, poner la canción más triste y dejar que las lagrimas fluyese sin freno

-Señorita, señorita- El conductor despertó a Mikan, que se había quedado dormida llorando, el chofer la acompaño al aeropuerto y la dejo frente a la cola del avión. Por el camino varias personas se pararon a mirarla extrañadas, pero a ella no le importo.

Antes de subir al avión decidió ir al baño. Se asusto un poco al mirarse al espejo, traía el pelo despeinado, ojos enrojecidos y cansados con ojeras y la cara manchada de lágrimas.

Una señora mayor que estaba al lado se fijo en la pequeña

-Tu primer viaje sola pequeña?- Le dijo sonriendo, intentando alegrarle la cara

-S-si- Tímidamente respondió con una sonrisa

-Toma, lo necesitaras tu mas que yo- La señora saco de su bolso un pañuelo con flores Sakura estampadas en él y se lo dio a Mikan antes de irse

-Gracias- Dijo aunque la señora ya se había ido

Se limpio la cara y utilizo el pañuelo para secarse la cara, saco un peine de su neceser y se volvió a hacer sus dos coletas

-Listo, ahora al avión- Para si misma dijo con una sonrisa triste

Fue un poco agobiante entrar ahí, había mucha gente vestida de traje con pesadas maletas que chocaban contra mí, carritos de bebe señoras con mochilas….

Por suerte un trabajador de allí me encontró y me pidió mi billete, fue él quien me llevo al avión y me puso mi maleta en un sitio cómodo.

Me llevo un rato buscar mi asiento, pero cuando al fin encontré el numero que me correspondía descubrí que no tendría acompañante, bueno, al menos podría tener un momento de tranquilidad

Intento aclarar mis pensamientos.

Natsume… que estará haciendo? Llorara por mi ida? Se enfadara con papa? Intentara venir a buscarme? Y Hotaru? Yo se que debía habérselo contado, pero ya me era difícil todo este asunto como para tener que escucharla llorar por teléfono. Haría todo esto más difícil

Por el camino decido dormir, no me ha dado mucho tiempo en el viaje en coche y estoy agotada asique será mejor descansar los ojos un tiempo.

**En Japón.**

-Mikan….- Es lo último que sale de mi boca antes de estallar en dolor.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas, dando puñetazos a la pared como si esta fuera la única opción de no sentir el dolor. Escucho como mi madre corre a llorar al baño y como Ruka llama al timbre. Me da igual, me da igual que me vea así, que se entere de que la amo y que se han llevado a lo más preciado que tenia. Mi Mikan.

-Nat…sume- Dice Ruka al entrar, corre hacia mí y me separa de la pared, tengo las manos ensangrentadas y doloridas pero no le doy importancia.

Natsume, Mikan quería que te diera esto- Dijo y saco una carta de su bolsillo, me la da para que la coja pero yo solo me quedar mirándola, así que la acaba dejando encima de mi escritorio.

-Hotaru está abajo esperándome, ya verás cómo pasa rápido- Si, un intento fallido de alegrarme ¿no? No creo que haya muchas cosas que me puedan alegrar aparte de que aparezca Mikan por la puerta ahora mismo.

Es la hora de comer, pero se me ha quitado el apetito y por lo que veo los únicos que comen son Aoi obligada por mi madre y mi padre, que come tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto de la tarde me la paso tirado en la cama mirando la ventana, pensando en todos los momentos pasados juntos y lo largo que se me harán estos siete años…

-Natsy!- Oigo la voz chillona de mi hermana Aoi por las escaleras, probablemente intente subir pero no podrá más de un escalón

Decido asomarme para ver a una figura pequeña con cara de esfuerzo intentando subir con todas sus fuerzas el primer escalón. No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-Aoi ¿Qué haces?- Voy abajo, la cojo en brazos y le pregunto, ella solo se limita a abrazarme

-No estés triste Onii-chan- La verdad, esto me impresiona. Aoi puede llegar a ser madura con solo dos añitos, luego empiezo a notar gotas de agua en mi camisa, como me lo esperaba ha empezado a llorar

-Qui-qui-quiero que vuelva Onee-chan- Repite tapando sus ojos con sus manitas

-Y yo Aoi, y yo- La acuno mientas subo hasta mi cuarto, luego decido jugar con ella a las muñecas para que se olvide

Acaba dormida en mi cama mientras yo recojo toda la ropita de las muñecas y la meto en la caja, yo creo que lo tenía planeado para no recoger.

No me he dado cuenta, pero ya son las diez de la noche, dejo a Aoi en su cunita y le doy las buenas noches, no me atrevo a bajar porque se mi madre estará llorando mientras mi padre trabaja en su despacho. Decido irme a dormir

Cuando me termino duchar y me pongo mi pijama me acuerdo de una cosa, la carta de Mikan. Se me había olvidado en todo el día. Decido sentarme en la cama y leerla.

Querido Natsy:

Lo siento… se que te prometí no dejarte nunca pero tu sabias lo que me odia papa, no podía seguir aguantando eso día tras día. Espero que no me odies por irme tan lejos, pero en siete años podremos volver a vernos, se que suena mucho tiempo pero poco a poco irán pasando los meses y en cuanto te quieras dar cuenta volveré a estar contigo.

Sabes? Mientras he ido escribiendo la carta se me han pasado muchos recuerdos por la cabeza, como aquella vez en el parque de atracciones, donde le quitaste la cabeza al disfraz del pato Donald y empezaste a correr por todo el parque porque no se quiso hacer una foto conmigo. Cuando tuvimos aquella pelea de espaguetis, en la que mama y Aoi acabaron participando o cuando en el jardín de casa me caí y fuiste tú el que me cogió en brazos mientras lloraba para curarme la herida de la rodilla. Y el más importante, nuestro primer beso mientras nos peleábamos por el mando de la tele.

Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa prométeme que nunca te enamoraras de una chica que no sea yo, ni besaras a otras. Promete que me esperaras como yo hare por ti, porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas no? Y por ultimo prométeme no derrumbarte ni dejar de estudiar, no quiero volver y que tu estés en una academia por siete años más.

Te amo

Mikan.

Cuando termino tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin darme cuenta

-Claro que te esperare baka- Dije en voz alta, se que nadie me escucharía pero no me importaba. Iba a guardar la carta cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una llave pegada con celo en el fondo del sobre.

-Espera, no será la llave de…?- Ahora que lo recuerdo Mikan tenía una caja en su armario, la apreciaba mucho la verdad y yo intente abrirla pero sin la llave era incapaz

Corrí hacia su habitación y sin despertar a Aoi abrí el armario y cogí la caja que tenía una nota con la palabra "Ábrela" en la tapa

Me alegre de que la llave encajara y que pudiera abrir por una vez la misteriosa caja, cuando hizo el ultimo clic no dude en apartar la tapadera

Dentro había unas cuantas fotos nuestras de nuestra infancia y espera…

UNA FOTO BESANDONOS EN EL COLEGIO? Por detrás me lo explicaba tenía una nota en la que me lo explicaba

_Hotaru sabía todo desde el principio, así que cuando supe que nos hizo una foto le pedí dos copias, Ruka no sabe nada. Espero que te guste_

La verdad es que si pudiera me la imprimiría en los ojos para poder ver solo en estos siete años.

Seguí mirando y había un peluche de un oso con las palabras _ no me olvides_ en su barriga. Y un collar, al parecer tenía una extraña piedra color ámbar dentro, también tenía una nota que lo explicaba

_Dicen que cuando una persona tiene la piedra de la otra se cumple una promesa de amor eterno, tú tienes la mía de mi color favorito, el ámbar y yo la tuya de tu color favorito, el rojo._

Me puse el collar y lo decidí que no me lo quitaría por nada del mundo. Era como una parte de ella que siempre estaría conmigo.

Después de mirar las fotos guarde la caja debajo de mi cama y decidí irme a dormir. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día.

**Fin! Creo que tarde media vida en escribir este capítulo xd Espero que os guste y que me comentéis!**


	8. Fuego

**Siento haber estado un largo tiempo inactiva, pero es que he estado ocupada con varias cosas. Gracias de corazón a todos los que me han comentado n.n me alegráis el día. El capitulo lo tenía medio hecho pero no me venía la inspiración, y para hacer una caca de capitulo, espero y hago uno mejor XD **

**Pd: Me hice snapchat, por si queréis hablarme :3 me llamo: Marina1043.**

Capitulo 8: Fuego

Y un collar, al parecer tenía una extraña piedra color ámbar dentro, también tenía una nota que lo explicaba

_Dicen que cuando una persona tiene la piedra de la otra se cumple una promesa de amor eterno, tú tienes la mía de mi color favorito, el ámbar y yo la tuya de tu color favorito, el rojo._

Me puse el collar y lo decidí que no me lo quitaría por nada del mundo. Era como una parte de ella que siempre estaría conmigo.

Después de mirar las fotos guarde la caja debajo de mi cama y decidí irme a dormir. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día.

…

…

...

Varias semanas después.

Me desperté tarde, no sé ni qué hora es pero seguro que he dormido años…

Bajo al salón y me encuentro con mi madre, ya al menos no se pasa el día llorando en el baño pero aun sigue teniendo esa mirada triste. Mi padre está sentado mirando el periódico como si nada hubiera pasado, le tengo tanto rencor…

Aoi en cambio está jugando con su muñeca, supongo que al ser tan pequeña no estará tan al tanto de la situación, aunque sé que por dentro también la extraña. El monstruo ese que tengo como padre es otro tema aparte.

Me siento a desayunar, ya no hay conversaciones ni peleas, empiezo a comer los cereales mientras observo como Aoi casa a dos de sus muñecos y peina y viste a la novia.

Cuando termino el desayuno subo a vestirme y sin decir una palabra, salgo un rato de casa sin rumbo alguno, total, es verano y mis padres no me han dicho nada. Voy al parque donde solía quedar con Ruka Hotaru y… Ella.

Como siempre, Hotaru no viene. Ella sigue culpándome por no hacer nada y dejar que se la llevasen. Me encuentro a Ruka sentado en los columpios mirándome, cuando ve que me siento en el otro bajamos las cabezas y nos ponemos a mirar al suelo, balanceándonos lentamente, un rato después el empieza a hablar.

-Basta ya Natsume, debes superar…- Si, siempre dice lo mismo pero yo sigo igual.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada lo que yo siento- Le escupo con rencor, sé que soy duro pero ella era la luz que alumbraba mi oscuro yo… Dios, añoro tanto su sonrisa.

-No te creas que eres el único que lo pasa mal, deja de encerrarte tanto en ti mismo y empieza a pasar página, no solucionaras nada así- Me grito dándole una patada al columpio. Era la primera vez que veía a Ruka tan enfadado

-Es que yo…- Empecé a decir

-Es que no nada! Ella quiso que estuvieras feliz y me encargo esa condición. ¿Cómo voy a cumplirla si no pones de tu parte?- Me miro fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Suspire. –Bueno, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- Le pregunte, el solo me sonrió

-Sígueme, te va a gustar- Me dijo y empezó a correr, yo solo me limite a seguirle.

Empezamos a andar hasta que vi la figura de Hotaru apoyada en una pared.

-Hola- Le dije al verla, pero ella no me contesto, solo miro hacia abajo

Yo me harte, no puede culparme por eso todo el tiempo.

-Hotaru, ella acepto ir a pesar de todo lo que le dije- Como no me miraba, le cogí por los brazos y la acorrale en la pared

-Mírame- Le dije, conteniéndome el cabreo. Ella empezó a llorar

-Podrías haber hecho algo, o yo lo podría haber hecho… pero ella se fue.- Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, me agache con ella y le quite las manos de la cara, mientras balbuceaba.

-Hotaru, no podemos hacer nada… ya no, aceptemos el hecho de que tendremos que empezar a vivir sin ella hasta que vuelva- Dije levantándome, ella se seco la cara y también se levanto

-Bueno, perdonados vosotros dos puedo seguir con mi plan- Dijo Ruka, la verdad que ni me acordaba que estaban allí

Ruka nos llevo hasta un garaje, me acuerdo perfectamente de él. Solíamos venir cuando teníamos siete años ya que es una casa abandonada, aquí montamos nuestra lugar de encuentro hasta que hubo un incendio, me acuerdo perfectamente.

**FLASBACK**

**-Natsy, Natsy, mira la cabaña que hemos montado Ruka y yo- Dijo una niña de seis años orgullosa**

**-Perfecto, pero como me vuelvas a llamar Natsy te mato- Dijo Natsume **

**-Ok Natsy- Dijo Mikan y salió corriendo, detrás de ella fue Natsume. Mikan se escondió en un mueble de la cocina mientras él la buscaba por la casa.**

**-Chicos, voy con Hotaru a casa, a por algunas cosas- Grito Ruka y se fue**

**-Mikan, sal de donde estés, te prometo que no te hare nada- Dijo con un acento poco convincente**

**Mientras tanto, en la cocina salto una chipa de una antigua toma de corriente, provocando una llama que fue avanzando poco a poco por la cocina, Mikan no se dio cuenta de eso.**

**Natsume estaba buscando por el salón, pero como no vio a nadie decidió buscar por la cocina, al entrar se dio cuenta del fuego.**

**-MIERDA, MIKAN HAY FUEGO SALGAMOS DE CASA YA!- Grito, pero Mikan supuso que era una broma y no salió, Natsume empezó a buscarla hasta que la toma creó una pequeña explosión**

**Mikan lo escucho y decidió salir de su escondite, justo cuando abrió la puerta una ola de humo entro en el armarito haciéndola toser, Natsume la localizo**

**-MIKAN!- Fue corriendo hasta ella, Mikan había salido como pudo del escondite y estaba aterrorizada, cuando Natsume estaba a tres metros de ella una viga en llamas cayo entre ellos**

**-NATSUME SACAME DE AQUÍ- Mikan grito entre sollozos, Mikan estaba empezando a toser y respirar mal debido a su asma. Natsume estaba pensando un plan hasta que oyó como Mikan se desplomaba en el suelo y decidió saltar por las llamas e ir a por ella**

**Cuando salieron de la casa Ruka Hotaru y los bomberos estaban esperándonos, deje a Mikan con la ambulancia cuando vino mi madre y los padres de Ruka y Hotaru**

**Cuando Mikan se despertó, nuestros padres nos prohibieron volver aquí.**

-Ruka ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Le pregunte

**Y bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Decidme en los comentarios si os a gustado, se que algunos llevaban mucho esperando este capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima 3**


End file.
